


Torment

by ToxicTraitor



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: While Anduin is trapped within Torghast, he suffers from some of the worst torture.  When Sylvanas comes for him and seduces him, he isn't sure if she's a trick or a reality.
Relationships: Sylvanas Windrunner/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2021. Starting this year off cursed by writing this fic. Got inspired by the cinematic of Sylvanas and Anduin in Torghast. It's my personal goal to be infamous for my awful smut in the WoW community. So yeah, it's me, your druid Yoshiiko from Wyrmrest Accord (US Servers). Enjoy this cursed garbage, I know I did.

The tower is freezing, so cold that it bites. When it isn't cold, it's so burning hot that his blood feels like it will start to boil. He has no idea how long he has been here. There's no way to tell when day turns to night or when night turns to day. It's an endless nightmare, an unforgiving torment of agony with absolutely no solace. 

Anduin thinks the worst torture would have to be the visions, the cruel memories from his past, the abhorrent lies, and the fleeting hope from visions of being freed by his friends. Reality doesn't feel real anymore. Everything feels like a trick. 

So when the Banshee comes for him, he thinks that she must be another illusion. Her smirk when she stares him down looks so convincing. He's seen her glare at him like this before. If these tricks weren't so vile, they would be admirable for how realistic they appear to be. Truly, such talent is wasted here.

"Little Lion." Sylvanas purrs. "Why such a sad face? I've come to visit you again, you should be glad to see an old friend in a place like this."

"Old friend?" Anduin scoffs. 

"I've come to give you something."

"What could you possibly want to give me?" 

Sylvanas smiles coldly down at him. Her fingers, thin and long, catch his jaw in their talon like grasp. She leans into him and presses her cold lips against his. 

Anduin gasps in shocks and reels backwards, trying to get away from her. However, being restrained for so long has weakened him, he can't break free from her. He's caught, a little lion in a huntress' trap. 

"Your father failed you, dear boy. What good is a lion that has been kept in chains his whole life? He raised a cowardly cub." Sylvanas mocks. She runs her thumb over his lips. "So sheltered from the real world. You've never even known love."

He can't argue with her. She's right, as much as he wishes he could deny it. What does he know? He's heard what his people say about him. He's a joke of a king with no queen by his side. No woman had been chosen to become his wife and with so much happening, he's had no time to find love on his own. 

Sylvanas kisses the side of his mouth. Her tongue snakes out to swipe across his jawline. "A shame. You've never shared your bed with another."

She pulls at her armor, letting her breastplate fall free to reveal her bare chest. Anduin turns his head and shuts his eyes to keep from staring at her. This is just an illusion, isn't it? Why does it feel so real? 

Sylvanas forces his hand up to her breast. "Here. See how it feels to touch a woman. Grope them, there's no need to hold back. No boy king wishes to be a boy forever. Let me make you into a man."

Anduin, despite his self discipline and honor, finds himself fondling her. Her breasts are so soft, so supple. He finds himself exploring them with open curiosity, without any hesitation.

Sylvanas' hand finds his hair. She yanks it roughly, forcing him to press his face into her chest. He struggles to pull away but eventually settles. Those years of denying such gratification has left him hungry. Sylvanas is cruel, his bitter enemy and yet, he wants her. In this moment, where no one can see his shame, he wants her. 

Sylvanas lowers her hand, grasping Anduin's hardened cock. She runs her hand along the length of it, causing Anduin to shudder. Her hand is cold but it isn’t the temperature that makes him shiver, it’s the pleasant feeling coursing through him.

“Roar for me, Little Lion.” Sylvanas encourages as she kneels before her.

She takes his cock into her mouth. Her tongue works in perfect circles, edging him closer to his climax. This is all so new for him. He’s never felt this way before. He bites down on his knuckles to keep from groaning. He bites himself so hard that blood wells across the bone white skin of his clenched fist.

Sylvanas tucks her hair behind her ears as she really goes to work. It doesn’t take long for her to make the boy king come. With her expertise and his innocence, it’s no surprise. She licks her lips as she pulls away, swallowing the seed he left in her mouth. 

“What have I done?” Anduin questions himself as he recovers from the high. 

“You’ve become a man, King Wyrnn.” Sylvanas answers as she redresses herself. 

With a quick sweep of her cloak, she leaves Anduin alone with his thoughts. He still isn’t certain whether or not she was real. All he can do is hope that this is another trick to break him. He’d rather not consider the possibility of her being real.


End file.
